


Daisy, Daisy...

by LittleSpider



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Harry Hart Lives, Implied Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, M/M, Protective Eggsy, Protective Harry Hart, daisy - Freeform, singing harry hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpider/pseuds/LittleSpider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tea party for Miss Daisy?</p>
<p>Eggsy wasn't convinced that the house of the head of a Spy Organization was the best place for a kids party...<br/>But he was wrong...</p>
<p>Harry Hart has a deceptively warm heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy, Daisy...

“Careful Harry! If she sicks up, you’re cleaning it up!” Eggsy warned as he put the delicate china on the silver tray. 

Harry did not slow down, nor stop bouncing the young girl who was shrieking and giggling with delight, on his knee.

“Oh, I think Daisy can cope with this...after all, how on earth will she ever be a cowboy if she can’t handle a pony ride!” he asked as she laughed.

“Faster, Faster!!” she squealed as Eggsy beamed at her, walking past to deposit the remnants of their afternoon tea into the sink in Harry’s kitchen.

“...Quick! Quick! Here comes the Sheep Rustlers! Hold on tight!” he heard Harry enthuse as Daisy squealed again and burst into a fresh peal of laughter.

_He was so good with her..._

When he had suggested that Daisy come over for Afternoon Tea with Eggsy. He had to admit, expecting Daisy to sit neatly in a chair whilst Harry poured tea, and they all ate finger sandwiches and discussed the weather sounded like a recipe for chaos.

But when he had brought her to Harry’s house in Stanhope Mews, Harry had answered the door in a dark red cardigan, complimenting tie, and with a beaming smile on his face as he welcomed the young lady in.

  He had bought thick frosted cakes in green icing with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle wafers on top, carrot cake, rainbow cake, red velvet cake, butterfly cakes--enough treats to last for the rest of the week and had set up quite a proper little tea party complete with a pouffe and pillows for Daisy to sit on.

She had gushed immediately over how much she loved it and had taken at least twenty minutes to point out all of the butterflies on the walls, the colours, asking Eggsy if she could have some butterflies in her room, and trying at least a bite of everything as Harry listened to everything she said with the sincerity and diligence as if he were having tea with the Queen.

Soon, Daisy had got tired of simply sitting and instead went on a tour of the house with Harry who showed her every room, except for the office, pointing out butterflies that she asked the names of, and letting her try on his red dressing gown and saying how much like a Princess she looked.

  Now they were playing ‘Cowboys’ in the living room and Eggsy felt like this was the closest thing to normality that Daisy...or he had had in so many years.

Sat in the house of the head of a super secret spy organization, eating cake and sipping tea.

Eggsy busied himself with washing the delicate china that was too fragile to go through the dishwasher and was rinsing the last of the soap suds from the pot when he heard something soft from the living room.

“ _...look sweet, upon the seat...of a bicycle made for two..._ ”

  Harry was singing....

Daisy had stopped laughing...

And though Eggsy knew that no harm could ever come to his sister in the company of the man he trusted so deeply, and implicitly, but her sudden silence and the odd sound of the man’s quiet singing gave Eggsy a curiosity in his gut that shivered.

  He walked through, still holding the teapot that was now cradled in a cotton tea-towel to see Harry cradling his baby sister, wrapped up in the red dressing gown, her thumb in her mouth, her small fingers wrapped around her fist as Harry gently rocked her.

_“...Daisy....Daisy,  
_

_Give me your answer do._

_I’m half-Crazy all with the love of you,_

_It won’t be a stylish marriage_

_I can’t afford a carriage_

_But you’d look sweet,_

_Upon the seat,_

_of a bicycle made for two...”_

  Eggsy watches him for another repetition of the verse until Harry looks up.

“...Too much sugar...too much excitement...too much for her...she’s fast asleep...” he whispered, his eyes on he dozing infant.

“...I don’t think Dean ever sang to her...y’know.”

“Yes, well...it’s a cliche...I’m not well versed with songs...never have had the memory for them.”

  Eggsy walked in and looked at his sister, curled up in Harry’s dressing gown, nestled in his arms. How safe and how warm and comfortable she looked cuddled up to Harry, someone she had barely known less than six hours.

Perhaps it was Harry’s way. Perhaps he just made people feel safe...

Eggsy knew he did...

“...Did you want to swap?” Harry asked, looking to the teapot.

“No...No...I got this. ‘sides, if I woke her up now, she’d probably scream the whole neighbourhood down. House prices will plummet and all that shit...”

 Harry smiled appreciatively before looking down at the young girl again, tucking the red fabric in around her once more.

  Eggsy smiled and backed out of the room, still holding the teapot, leaving the two people he loved most in the world to grow accustomed to each others company.

**Author's Note:**

> Made in conjunction with Mannersmademan.tumblr.com and Mannersmakeththekingsman.tumblr.com


End file.
